Letters
by Jay of Lasgalen
Summary: A series of letters written for a challenge. All the letters are from Elrohir, to different characters and sparked by different prompts. 'Dearest Sister' and 'Greetings Captain' should be read together, as they are different versions of the same news.
1. Dear Elladan, prompt: 'Hate'

_Lothlórien, 2 Viressë, 140_

_Dear Elladan,_

_Daerada said I should write to you to tell you how much I'm enjoying my stay here in Lórien. I wish I was – enjoying it, I mean – but I miss you too much. I hate us being apart, even if it is supposed to be 'for our own good'. How do they know? I thought Ada at least would understand, but he's just as bad!_

_I suppose it's not too bad here, and everyone is trying to be nice to me. Haldir – one of the guards here – is very kind. He says he knows how I feel, because he's got two younger brothers and he misses them when he's away on patrols. But they're just brothers – it's not the same. I know he's trying to be kind, though._

_You'd really like it here, El. They don't live in proper houses with rooms and stairs and hallways and windows. They live in the trees – and you've never seen such wonderful trees! They're taller than any I've ever seen before, with silvery grey trunks and golden flowers, and platforms called talans built in the branches. My bedroom – it's not really a room, but you know what I mean – hasn't got any walls, just some screens to block the wind, and a canopy of leaves for when it rains. It's really strange to go to bed in a tree, and listen to the wind in the branches and look up at the stars through the leaves, but I like it. It took me ages to get to sleep the first night, but I think that was because I missed you._

_One day Haldir took me and his brothers camping. We stopped next to a river called Nimrodel, and Haldir told us a story about a lady who lived there long ago and sang sad songs. Just before I went to sleep I could hear someone singing – it was very strange. Haldir's brothers said it was just the river, and they laughed at me, but I know I heard her. I wish you'd heard it was well – I know you wouldn't have laughed. Haldir says he's sometimes heard her too. I told you he was nice._

_There are lots of rivers and streams all around Lórien, but no bridges. You have to cross by walking across a rope – Haldir's been teaching me how. It's difficult to keep your balance, but at least I haven't fallen in yet! Haldir says that's very good. _

_There's so much to see and do here, El – you'd love it. At night I lie in bed and wish I could tell you all the things that have happened during the day._

_You must write back, El, and tell me what you've been doing at home. Nana sends her love, and says she misses Ada as well – but they're just Nana and Ada. I told her it's not the same._

_I can't wait to come home and see you again. It won't be long now, and then I can tell you all about the other things I've done, and the day I helped to build a new talan and made one of the wind screens all by myself. Haldir says it's one of a kind!_

_With love,_

_Elrohir_


	2. My Dearest Brother, prompt: 'Love'

_My Dearest Brother,_

_This – this is a letter which I pray to all the Valar that you never have to read. If you do, then I am dead and you have survived whatever catastrophe befell me. I have tried to imagine myself in the same situation – but cannot bear the grief and sorrow that even the mere thought brings. I cannot imagine the anguish you must be enduring now, but you are strong, Elladan – far stronger than I am. You can endure this._

_I realise that it may be some time before you can bear to read this – years, even. Perhaps you will never bring yourself to read it. But if and when you do, remember the good times, not the end. Remember the fun and laughter we shared, the constant companionship, the times when we tried to confuse Glorfindel or Erestor. Remember as well all the times I drove you mad with my stubbornness – bloody mindedness, you called it – and the times we argued and fought as well. _

_Remember that I love you, and always will, even now._

_Elladan, I believe that one day we will be reunited beyond the circles of the world, and we will be together again as we always were._

_Until that time comes,_

_I am your loving brother, friend and twin,_

_Elrohir_


	3. Dearest Sister, prompt: 'Itch'

Elrohir to Arwen

_Caras Galadhon, 29 Yavannië, 2860_

_My Dearest Sister,_

_Well, we have arrived safely in Lórien, and Grandmother and Grandfather send their love. Our journey took us a little further south than usual – El and I really do not care to travel the Redhorn Pass now unless we must – so we came to Lórien through the Glanduin/Nimrodel pass, in the hope that we can use it as an alternative. Unfortunately it is probably too steep and dangerous to use regularly, but the view to the south as the mountains fall away to the plains of Rohan is spectacular. Our journey was not quite without incident – there are always scavenging bands of orcs – and we were attacked as we descended to the source of the Nimrodel._

_Do not fear, little sister! We fought them off with no losses, though I took a slight cut to my arm. As you know, the orcs tend to use poison on their blades, and the cut itches like fury – but you can assure Father that the antidote works, and it is healing well. Even Elladan admits it!_

_Your friend Haldir is doing very well for himself. He has been promoted to captain of the western marches, and defends the border between Lórien and the Mountains. He still remembers you very fondly though, and asked after you constantly. The poor fellow became quite tongue-tied when El offered to deliver a message to you – it is clear he still holds a great affection for you. Are you ever going to put him out of his misery and agree to marry him?_

_As I say, Grandmother and Grandfather send their love, and ask that you come to stay with them soon. Tell Father that we will be home before long, and if you wish we can escort you to Lórien in the spring. Until then,_

_Your loving brother, _

_Elrohir_


	4. Greetings, Captain! prompt: 'Breath'

Caras Galadhon, 29 Yavannië, 2860

_Caras Galadhon, 29 Yavannië, 2860_

_Greetings, Captain!_

_As you can see, we have arrived safely here in Lórien. Elladan and I made the decision to take the Glanduin/Nimrodel pass, but I do not think it will serve as an alternative route to the east. It is too steep and dangerous to use except in great need. It is much higher than the Redhorn, and the air seems thin – at times it felt harder to breathe. _

_Our hope that the route would prove safer was also futile – it too is infested with orcs, and we were attacked as we neared the Nimrodel. We fought them off with no losses and only minor injuries, but we were very fortunate. The orcs outnumbered us two to one, and their knives and arrows were poisoned. Glorfindel, we must ensure that every warrior carries the antidotes we have developed at all times. I took a slight cut on my arm, and without the remedy, may well have lost the use of it. You can assure father that our antidote does indeed work, though I would have preferred not to experiment on myself!_

_The news from Lórien is grim – the border patrols have suffered many losses this year. Last month Vandil was killed in a sudden attack, along with his entire patrol. I know you will remember him well. Their deaths are a tragic loss, and I have expressed our sorrow to Vandil's wife. I fear, though, that he will not be the last. _

_Haldir now leads the western marches. He is young, but has risen to the challenge well, and his brothers seem equally promising_

_My grandparents have asked Arwen to visit them soon. Although it troubles me that she will be travelling through the mountain passes, I know she longs to see them. But if she does come here, Elladan and I will escort her ourselves. I know it is foolish, but we simply cannot entrust her safety to anyone else. _

_Our work with the healers here will soon be done, as soon as I am sure they can prepare the antidote themselves. And then we will be making our way home again, before the winter snows._

_Keep Imladris safe for us._

_Until then,_

_Elrohir_


End file.
